clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000
The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 (aka UP10K or Protobot for short) is a gigantic robot, and a major antagonist in Club Penguin. It was originally created by the Test Bots using drawings from Gary's notebook of blueprints and items around the Island such as the Stage's Ticket Booth, the inner tubes from the Dock and Ski Village, the Aqua Grabber 3000 cockpit bubble and red tubes, a mine cart, the Boiler Room boiler, and two Night Club speakers. Later, he became made out of more advanced parts from elsewhere. Protobot is evil, and wants to rule Club Penguin Island. "It" is more cruel, wicked, and arrogant than Herbert P. Bear. History Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force In 2008, The Ultimate Protobot is created by The Test Bots and kidnaps Gary and the Elite Puffles. The player must stop the Ultimate Protobot and rescue Gary and the Elite Puffles while going to nearly every place on the island. When you defeat the robot on the tallest mountain, you will be promoted and you have finished the major missions. You must use the Elite Puffles during the battle. System Defender In 2011, He returns in a System Defender level. You will then defeat him, but he is still alive. After rumors that the newly discovered Brown Puffles rebuilt him, EPF discovers he was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear Esquire, and is taking revenge on the EPF. Together, the two attempted to ruin the Earth Day 2012 Party, using Wheel Bot and the other Test Bots but EPF took care of the problem. Soon, the aliiance between Protobot and Herbert soon began to fall apart due to conflicting interests: as Herbert wanted to defeat the EPF and take over, not destroy them as Protobot wanted to. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Protobot returned during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 in an attempt to take over Club Penguin. He was powered by the Purple Super Hero Meteorite. He built the Destructobot in order to take over. However, Super Heroes and the Elite Penguin Force stopped him. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the energy crystals powered up Protobot, unleashing a full-scale revenge attack. Protobot ordered the Super Villains to create their own robots, and attack Club Penguin. When he is finished attacking Club Penguin he plans to turn all the penguins into robots, and become the leader of a new technologically advanced metropolis called Robotopia, to replace Club Penguin Island. He was defeated and disappeared on May 9. His parts were then taken to the Indestructible Containment Environment and were stored there till they went missing on November 7, 2013. Future Party In May 2014, Protobot reappeared on Club Penguin Island after supposedly rebuilding Destructobot and had become visible through the Beacon Telescopehttp://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/05/club-penguin-magazine-issue-31/. When Gary arrived back from the future in early May 2014, he detected a powerful signature that hinted Protobot's return. Protobot wanted to rule the entire galaxy by stealing secret technology from the Extra-Planetary Federation and stated that he would destroy the future island using meteorites if Gary 3000 didn't give into his demands. He appeared in the future on May 29, 4014, floating in orbit. Unfortunately, the Extra-Planetary Federation were saving aliens on Upzar II and so Penguins of the past had to battle against him and his microbots using Robos. He was defeated by the advanced technology of the Extra-Planetary Federation and exploded. Involvement in Lucky's Elite Puffle Training Soon after Lucky, PH and the other Elite Puffles started training and went down a slide and into a cave, he sent his minion, Destructobot (whom he recently upgraded to speak) to capture PH and the Elite Puffles (excluding Lucky). After putting Brain-Boxes, he explained to Destructobot that they must take Flit's flute as it would 'destroy their circuits. After Lucky had use the flute on all of the Brain-Boxes, Lucky used the flute on Protobot and Destructobot, causing them to malfunction.Club Penguin Magazine; Issue 31 Trivia *It is possible to add him on your friend list using a web console cheat. **If you added him as of May 2014 then you click on its icon on the buddy list, its Player Card will show PH's Player Card picture from November 2013, meaning that Protobot has its own player id.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2013/11/protobot-will-soon-be-a-meetable-mascot-on-club-penguin/ *From January 6, 2011, the EPF Website (via the EPF Banner on the Community page) had a message including an error code. This code is: UP10K - This stands for Ultimate Protobot 10000. *The EPF got a message in a code from Herbert on a Field-Op which was soon figured out it was the Test Robots and Protobot's location they were destroyed, again, next Field-Op on 5-9-2011. *Herbert decided to leave Protobot and ally with the EPF for a few days because he wanted to remove Protobot from his major plan. Herbert had said "That’s right you mechanical menace! I should never have rebuilt you! I wanted to DEFEAT the Elite Fools, not destroy them!", after Protobot made a plan to destroy the EPF. Herbert gave away Protobot's location, and a couple of weeks later, the EPF defeated him with a water cannon. Protobot has since retreated. The last heard from him was "Reclassifying - the polar bear is now our enemy. System damage unrepairable. Retreating until a new engineer can be located. BZZZK." *This is the only invention to end in "10,000." As most inventions (invented by Gary the Gadget Guy) end in either 3000, or 1000. This was probably to show his superiority over other machines. *It can learn from mistakes and enemy tactics quickly and efficiently to calculate the deadliest attack. *It also makes an appearance in Card-Jitsu as a power card, only it just rolls away and has red, yellow and purple bots roll over you instead. *It makes a slight appearance in the Penguin Times Issue #345. Though it shows "it" is much smaller as his head was not big enough to fit a penguin It's likely that it gets fixed and returns during the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012, since it looks like the robot-like figure in some of the party's advertisements. *On June 7, 2012, it is revealed the Purple Super Hero Meteorite has resurfaced it, noting Protobot may have his revenge on Herbert, and the EPF, soon. Information about this was in a message that Protobot sent to the Elite Penguin Force. **There is also a message from him in Penguin Times Issue #346, where Protobot is threatening heroes and citizens into surrendering. *The Ultimate Protobot is considered a Super Villain. *He made the secrets for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 in the newspaper. *He returned during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 as Jet Pack Guy mentioned him in the Club Penguin Times just weeks before the party, and said that his data probably got deleted, but he was wrong. Protobot was revealed to have been brought back to life by the energy crystals, and ordered the robot armies to attack Club Penguin. *Protobot's secondary language is binary code. **In Issue #392 of the Club Penguin Times, there is a message from him that says "01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011". It translates to, "robots are superior beings". **In the next issue, Protobot says, "01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100", which translates to, "You will be assimilated". *Protobot appeared in Herbert Style. *Instead of referring to Herbert by his real name, Proto-Bot just calls him Polar Bear. This irritates him as proven in Field-Op 34 and an EPF Spy Phone message from March 27, 2011. However, in Field-Op 40, the Protobot called him Herbert. However, Herbert does this in return, calling him Ultimate Pea-brain 10,000, Proto-bumbler, and an overgrown toaster. *There is a Protobot Helmet and Protobot Costume which could be obtained after defeating UP10K during the Future Party. *Protobot's left arm is seen in the Lodge Attic after its renovation. Gallery Artwork Sys Protobot.png|System Defender Sprite CJ power card Protobot.png|Proto-Bot as he appears in the animations for the "System Defender" and "Enemies of the System" power cards Nicebalancemoves.png Goprotobot.png Blackoutlinesarebest.png|Protobot at the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Protobot May 2014 Beacon Telescope.gif|Proto-Bot coming to Club Penguin Island UltimateProtobotFuturePartySprites.png|Future Party Sprite Protobot2014Artwork.png|Artwork for Protobot during the party ProtobotFutureAttack.png Future Battle Protobot in-game.png Protobot10KBattre-Part1.png Protobot10KBattre-Part2.png Protobot10KBattre-Part3.png Protobot10KBattre-Part4.png Protobot10KBattre-Part5.png Protobot10KBattre-Part6.png Protobot10KBattre-Part8.png Protobot in game.PNG Popups appear.png dead.png dead2.png surrender.png malfunctionprotobot.png Protobot10KBattre-Part7.png Newspaper Messages ProtobotBinaryMessage1.png|This message translates to "Robots are superior beings" ProtobotBinaryMessage2.png|This message translates to "You will be assimilated" Other ProtoBotCardJitsu.png|As seen in Card-Jitsu UltimateProtoBotCPT345.png|The bot destroyed as seen in Issue #345 PROTOBOT-ALIVE!!.png|The Field-Op concerning him PROTOBOT-CPT346.png|The message from him in the Penguin Times ProtobotMessageJune7th.png|The message he sent to the EPF Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 4.00.46 PM.png|Protobot Glitch on Friends List uuhhyy.PNG|Protobot's icon in System Defender Stampbook Polaroid System Defender 3.png|Protobot against an EPF Agent in a System Defender Stamp Book photograph VILLAINS UNITE 392.png|Protobot in the Club Penguin Times ProtobotAlivePossibly.png|Proof that Protobot may be alive UP10000.PNG|Protobot makes an appearance in Jetpack Boost, this time with jetpacks on his cart Protobot 3d Sprites.png|Protobot attacks the Dock in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force 2cpxo.png|A newspaper article concerning him FutureParty-PreAwareness.png|As seen in a Future Party pre-awareness promotion screen (note the oversized Protobot) Protobot Battle.png|Protobot in Protobot Returns FutureParty-Emotes-NoProtobot.png|The "No Protobot Emoticon" for the Future Party Lodge Attic Protobot arm.png|Protobot's left arm in the Lodge Attic JPR Boss Protobot.png|Protobot Sprites in Jetpack Boost Names in other languages References See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Test Bots *Destructobot *Herbert P. Bear *System Defender Category:Villains Category:Robots